


Амулет Ахарука

by Mafalda_Lilas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Porn With Plot, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Lilas/pseuds/Mafalda_Lilas
Summary: Ахарук - славный город, жемчужина среди пустыни. Улицы его извилисты и наполнены запахами пряностей, девы - прекрасней всех на свете, а мужи - отважны и доблестны.И вот с одним-то из этих мужей Ахарука - многомудрым магом, не ведающим поражений, и придется сойтись в поединке наемнице Ррайаре. Только вот "отважный и доблестный муж" - про него ли это?





	Амулет Ахарука

**Author's Note:**

> В первый и последний раз

Ррайара кралась в густых тенях улиц Ахарука, преследуя свою жертву. Она была наемницей, сопровождала караваны в пути от одного пустынного городка к другому, так что равно умела и сражаться, и держаться в тени. А Ахарук, пускай и не был ее родным городом, был любимейшим, не для работы, а для души, она знала назубок все его потайные тропы. Сейчас оба этих обстоятельства очень помогали.

Узкие улочки среди глинобитных домов петляли, как пустынные змеи, еще утренний, не раскаленный ветер трепал развешанные на перекинутых между верхними этажами веревках пестрые выстиранные ткани. У того, что Райара любила этот город, была своя причина: по узким улочкам постоянно струился свежий запах моря, водорослей и бьющихся парусов, рыб, выпрыгивающих из воды. И эта водная какофония напрочь перебивала аромат специй и жарящегося на вертелах мяса, смрад сточных канав и тяжелый дух благовоний. Это, конечно, была иллюзия наподобие миражей в пустыне: от моря город отделяла сотня добрых фарсангов в пути через дюны.

Но ветер был здесь — несся, гоняя по улицам песок, обрывки лент и прочего хлама с рыночной площади, трепал белье на веревках, качал растения в кадках на небольших балкончиках и на переходах, перекинутых над улочками. В этом приземистом пустынном городе, славящемся своим рынком и бойцовой ареной, расползающемся с каждым годом все шире и шире, как масляное пятно на воде, совсем не росло деревьев. Так что каждая семья старалась разбавить разъедающую глаза желтизну пейзажа чахлой зеленью, расставленной на каждом уступе.

Ветер, одуряюще пахнущий морем, трепал чалму, которую Ррайара сообразила из куска тусклой ткани только чтобы скрыть привлекающую внимание рыжину своих волос. Трудно следить за кем-то, когда твои волосы полыхают наподобие солнца, привлекая внимание в этих землях черноволосых и ореховоглазых. Ррайара вся была — как солнце, недаром ее имя начиналось с имени солнца «Рра» на каком-то полумертвом степном языке. Золотистая мерцающая кожа, веснушки, проступающие на щеках и носу, улыбка, которая, подобно солнцу, могла утолить горечь в любом, даже самом страдающем сердце. Она не была красавицей из тех, кто только и достоин, что возлежать на коврах в чьем-нибудь гареме, из нее ключом била кипучая жизненная энергия, которая и толкала ее в одно приключение за другим.

Спрятавшись за фигурным выступом, Рра убрала выбившиеся из-под тряпки короткие пряди рыжих волос, пригладила мужской наряд, в который была облачена, и снова ринулась в погоню. Жертвой ее преследования был высокий мужчина в балахоне цвета грязи с низко опущенным на лицо капюшоном. Он двигался по переулкам какой-то неровной растерянной поступью, не замечая появившийся у него «хвост», он вообще практически ничего не замечал, периодически спотыкаясь о щербины на неровной брусчатке. Рассеяно заглядывал под навес какого-нибудь книжного торговца, перебирал, выпростав из широченного рукава мантии тонкую бледную кисть, потрепанные книги на странице, вдумчиво просматривал пару страниц и возвращал на место. Заглядывал в зарешеченные дворики внутри домов, как праздный зевака, равнодушно скользил мимо домов с подвешенным над дверью алым полотнищем, подразумевающим возможность получить здесь плотские утехи.

Ррайара следовала за ним весь этот день — вчера, наконец, стало известно, кто станет ее противником в грядущей схватке. Неделю за неделей она выходила на арену, сражалась с песчаными фуриями, волколаками, отпетыми головорезами, чтобы, добравшись практически до финала, получить в соперники этого типа.

Он казался ей нелепым в этом его широком одеянии, с привычкой прятать лицо и спотыкаться на ровном месте. Но, говорили, он величайший маг из живущих, а так же, что такой, как Рра, никогда его не одолеть. Что может сделать кривой ятаган против магических уз? Ррайара не собиралась опускать руки. Пускай самым верным способом победить мага такого уровня было разгадать его секрет, она и клинком, и хлыстом готова была побороться за свою победу.

Ей нечего было терять, так что она с легкостью относилась к грядущей битве — денежный приз? Она заработает и так, тем более что бои принесли ей неплохую славу, увеличив количество заинтересованных в ней клиентов. Еще бы: нанять в охрану каравана заслуженного бойца арены. Это не траты, это особая честь. Так что победа была делом чести и любопытства. И сейчас, следуя по пятам за рассеянным магом, она пыталась вычислить его секрет, его роковую слабость.  
Каждый маг имел свою тайну, из которой он и черпал свою силу. Каждый из них получал свой обет, надевая чародейский амулет на шею, и должен был хранить его, доверяя (если доверяя) только самым близким. Кто-то из них должен был хранить обет безбрачия, кто-то — наоборот, слыть распутником. Никогда не иметь детей или не есть на людях, или не возвращаться домой, в родной город. Обеты были разнообразны и беспощадны — если твою тайну узнавал враг, если он произносил ее вслух, давая узнать многим, чародей терял свою силу.

Внимательно наблюдая за ним, Ррайара пыталась вычислить эту слабость, хотя понимала, что наверняка это ей не удастся — если ни один из бойцов до этого не смог ее вычислить, то вряд ли это и ей под силу. С другой стороны, никто из бойцов арены и не был ею, Ррайарой. Пока она заметила только то, что ни одна из витрин квартала разврата не привлекла его внимания. Но это было и неудивительно — в середине дня, по такой-то жаре, да еще и накануне поединка, она бы и сама туда сейчас не полезла.

Маг тем временем пересекал главную площадь, без интереса разглядывая пестрые товары, привезенные купцами и с разных сторон света: здесь были и узорчатые ковры, и колдовские фиалы, книги, безделушки, заморские фрукты. Трепыхались на ветру полотнища с названиями лавок, играли в пыли детишки, солнце припекало, усиливая смрад подгнивающих на лотках фруктов. Никакой из товаров, несмотря на зазывные крики торговцев, не привлек внимания чародея, который пробирался через тесные торговые ряды к зданию высящейся на другой стороне площади гильдии магов. Влекомый узорчатой башенкой гильдии на краю площади, завидев цель, маг, а его звали Дерхан, ускорил свой шаг и перестал быть тем рассеяным тюфяком, каким был на протяжении всего пути досюда.

Ррайара отставала от него на три дюжины шагов, так что не сразу поняла, что там, впереди, случилось. Женские крики, детский плач… Когда она добралась до места происшествия, успела заметить только то, как какая-то пышнотелая торговка буквально впихивает спелую грушу в руки оторопелого мага, а потом прижимает его, нервозного, к своей пышной груди, оглашая площадь словами благодарности. Напряженный маг, что-то пробормотав, поспешил скрыться в здании гильдии, куда Ррайаре хода не было.

Так что, за время, проведенное в ожидании чародея на площади, наемница успела выяснить, что маг-де совершил благое дело: остановил заклинанием понесшую повозку, запряженную мулами, которая неслась прямо на играющих с местным хламом детей. Пышногрудая торговка, чьего ребенка Дерхан походя спас, узнала его и теперь призывала коллег по торгашескому ремеслу поставить на его победу.

Рра не взялась бы судить — был ли такой жест мага продиктован искренними чувствами или же желанием привлечь к себе внимание горожан перед грядущим сражением? Единственное, что она отметила — что прикосновения торговки и всеобщее внимание вызвали у мага дискомфорт.

Чародей, прячущий руки в рукава мантии, покинул гильдию уже в сумерках. Лавки на площади закрылись, торговцы разъехались, оставив после себя горы мусора и остатки товара. Площадь была пустынна и темна, озарена только последними отблесками заката в медленно лиловеющем небе. Город медленно расслаблялся и затихал в объятиях прохладного ветра, веющего из пустыни. Горожане разошлись по домам — отдыхать в кругу семьи, наслаждаться прохладой среди кадок на крыше. Многие из них планировали назавтра посетить арену — посмотреть, как местный маг изваляет в песке чужеземную наемницу, это поднимало их дух.

Ррайра все еще была здесь, на площади, — пряталась в одном из проулков. Она чуть с ума не сошла от скуки в ожидании, пока не догадалась стащить с чьего-то прилавка свиток со стихами и не принялась их разучивать. Стихи могли быть полезны — ублажать слух очередной пассии в часы перед рассветом. Ррайра любила красивые жесты, любила дарить цветы и отрезы шелка, подходящие к глазам возлюбленной, любила привозить чужеземные диковинки и цветы для горшков на крыше, пела любовные песни под окнами и писала длинные письма. Сейчас ее сердце было свободно, но это никогда не длилось долго.

Когда чародей направился к таверне, в которой проводили свои вечера все бойцы арены, Ррайра с радостным сердцем направилась за ним следом, на ходу разматывая нелепый тюрбан на огненной гриве. Задержалась у входа, чтобы не входить за ним сразу. Обвела ладонями ладно скроенный костюм, который, повинуясь ее прикосновениям, поменял окраску с песчаного на бело-алый, подчеркивающий полыхание ее волос. Костюм ей сшила одна из прошлых зазноб из магической ткани, меняющей расцветку по желанию владельца: сшила не по местным лекалам — шальвары и блузу, а на манер давно покинутой Ррайарой родины — полувоенный камзол с рядом мелких пуговичек.

Отбросила кусок ненужной тряпки, бывший ей головным убором, вышла из тени, приобретая горделивую осанку бывалого воина и отбрасывая прочь ловкую походку человека-тени, преследователя. Распахнула дверь, погружаясь в гомон, яркий свет коптящих светильников и жирный аромат готовящейся еды. Ее встретили восторженным улюлюканьем — несмотря на то, что она уложила на обе лопатки большинство из сидящих здесь, ее все равно любили. Раздвинулись, освобождая место на скамье, сразу же поделились и вином, и подружками, одна из которых сразу же залезла Ррайаре на колени и обвила шею нежной рукой.

Дерхан, который уже забился за угловой стол с книгой, сидел в одиночестве и даже головы не поднял на рев голосов, приветствующих Ррайару. Наемница предпочла забыть о его существовании — смысла не было следить за ним сейчас, ну какой секрет может тут открыться? Что Дерхан, величайший из магов Ахарука, дал зарок не есть мяса, и в этом и есть ключ к его колдовской силе? Он выглядел в этой таверне, посреди пьяной гульбы, неуместно и глупо со своей книжицей и, если бы здесь не привечали героев арены кувшином вина и горячим ужином без всякой платы, наверное, здесь бы и не оказался.

А вино было таким сладким, грудь прижимающейся к ней девушки — такой упругой, что и думать не хотелось о завтрашней битве. Так что, Рра, с ее привычкой к выпивке и способностью проснуться наутро со свежей головой, уже успела порядком накачаться (и обзавестись еще одной поклонницей по другую руку) до того момента, когда увидела, что Дерхан бросает на нее косые взгляды. Сейчас он откинул капюшон своей мантии на спину, лицо его было освещено коптящим светом дополнительной плошки масла, которую он попросил, чтоб сподручнее было читать. Но при этом лица его будто и не было видно. Было в нем что-то невнятное, неопределенное, и потому — неприятное. Оно как будто менялось немного с каждой секундой, как знойный мираж, как узор на песке. Не было в нем ни единой черты, которую Рра смогла бы вспомнить, отведя взгляд. Только глаза, темные и мерцающие, в обрамлении пушистых ресниц, которые глядели на нее, практически не отрываясь. Может быть, это было лишь действием хмельного напитка — то, какими неопределенными и оплывающими казались девушке черты его лица.

Не будь Рра навеселе, она не подошла бы к нему ни на шаг, но вино сделало свое подлое дело, так что, мягко ссадив девушку со своих колен (та недовольно что-то заворковала, но тут же утешилась в руках какого-то вояки), она направилась к угловому столу. Опустилась напротив ошеломленно распахнувшего глаза мага — опустилась грациозно, вино не затмило ее умение владеть собственным телом. Маг подался назад, прижался спиной к прохладной беленой стене — было видно, что это вторжение в его пространство ему неприятно.

— Что так смотришь, нравлюсь? — развязно поинтересовалась она, опуская на стол принесенную с собой бутылку. Не то чтобы она на самом деле мечтала себя так вести, просто хотелось вывести его из себя, заставить отбросить серость и туман в сторону и показать настоящее нутро.

Маг неопределенно качнул головой: неясно, да или нет? Или просто не желал мириться со вторжением и навязанной ему беседой? Лицо его, даже вблизи, не перестало казаться изменчивой маской, вызывая у Ррайары все крепнущее отвращение. Вместе с тем, крепла и уверенность, что эту очеловеченную серость она обязана победить.

— А вот ты мне — нет, — она потянулась и захлопнула книгу, лежащую перед ним на столе. Маг торопливо притянул ее к себе, или брезгуя ее прикосновением к его вещи, или стремясь воздвигнуть между ними хоть какую-то преграду. Он определенно боялся прикосновений, но было ли это связано с его тайной?

— Мне все равно. — голос чародея прошелестел внезапно, когда девушка уже и не ожидала ответа. Была и в нем тоже какая-то противная неопределенность, как и во всем облике чародея. Что-то неявное, неприятное, лишенное четкости. Если бы не тяжелые взгляды, которые маг кидал на нее и ее девиц через переполненный зал мгновения назад, Рра решила бы, что Дерхан — кастрат или мужеложец. Это хоть как-то могло описать его глубокий, но лишенный половых отличий голос. Да и весь вид в целом: эти напомаженные длинные волосы, забранные в хвост, эти мерцающие тоскливые глаза, эти тощие пальцы, оглаживающие страницы книги. Да даже в женственной Рра было больше мужественности и силы, чем в этом маге!

— И поэтому ты следишь за мной весь вечер? — усмехнулась она, поднялась и, оперевшись коленом на скамью, протянула к вжавшемуся в стену магу руку. Провела пальцами по его щеке, прежде чем грубо обхватить за подбородок и выдохнуть ему на ухо. — Бойся завтрашнего дня, о сладость очей моих.

Маг весь замер и подобрался от ее прикосновения, от грубой хватки, даже не дал отпор, просто оцепенел, как крыса, попавшая в луч света. И, кажется, даже задрожал. Рра усмехнулась и выпустила его. К тому моменту, когда она дошла до своего стола под улюлюканье пьяных дружков, маг исчез. Не велика потеря — им в любом случае предстояло встретиться завтра.

~~  
Белые полотнища, натянутые над ареной для защиты зрителей от солнца, трепетали на ветру. Многоликая толпа постепенно заполняла скамьи амфитеатра в ожидании зрелищ. Между рядами сновали первые робкие торговцы сладостями, предлагая свои товары, но на них пока мало кто обращал внимание — любопытствующие лица были обращены к скамьям, расположенным над выходом на арену — там сидели бойцы, которым предстояло выйти на песок сегодня. Среди них была и Ррайара, свежая, будто и не было вчерашнего загула, облаченная в легкий доспех, с хлыстом, скрученным у правого бедра, и ножнами на левом.

Доспех был демонстративно-женским, выполненным из дубленой кожи, и облегающим все, что стоило продемонстрировать зрителям. Может быть, она и не победит, но симпатии публики будут на ее стороне, а что кроме этого по-настоящему важно? Рра разминалась перед выходом на песок, тянула стройные ноги, стараясь не поддаваться нервозности из-за взгляда чародея, буравящего ей спину с самого утра. Тот, как обычно, забился в угол, натянул капюшон так, что рассеянные лучи солнца освещали только его безвольный подбородок, но Рра не могла не ощущать на себе его противный цепкий взгляд.

С каждым мгновением соперник раздражал ее все больше и больше, а такого отродясь не бывало — она воспринимала выход на арену, как игру, соревнование за овации публики, за звонкую монету, за поклонниц, падающих ей в объятия. Она не держала зла ни на кого, с кем ей довелось здесь сразиться, и с легкостью выпивала с ними в тавернах города. С Дерханом она бы выпивать не стала. А сейчас он следил за ней так же, как и она за ним вчера. Пару раз неожиданно обернувшись, Рра убедилась, что тот не спускает с нее тревожного и напряженного взгляда. От этого по телу разбежались неприятные мурашки.

Каждое из его движений раздражало ее. Походка, мелкие шаги, какие-то неуверенные и осторожные. Паучьи цепкие тонкие пальцы, выныривающие из недр его мантии. И бесформенное облачение. Переменчивость черт лица. Бесцветность во всем. Он весь был — уловка. Ведь как могло это никчемное, лишенное всякой воли и мужественности создание быть сильнейшим магом? Значит, все это была лишь увертка, игра, чтобы расслабить противника напускной слабостью.

К тому же, она ни на шаг не приблизилась к разгадке его тайны — это тоже раздражало и весьма сильно — выходило так, что она, весь вчерашний день проболтавшись за ним хвостом, ничего так и не смогла выяснить. Он был скользким, уклончивым, никаким, всесильным и могущественным, но при этом проявил неожиданное сострадание ко вчерашним детишкам. Хотя, конечно, число раскрытых за всю историю тайн магов стремилось к нулю — один, максимум, два раза в десятилетие появлялся маг, которому не удалось уберечь свою тайну. На Ахарукской арене этого не случалось ни разу за всю историю.

Ррайару так утомило ожидание своей очереди под этим пристальным взглядом, что она не в силах была следить за другими боями, идущими сейчас на арене. Раз за разом она пыталась подвязать свои короткие волнистые волосы так, чтобы не лезли в глаза в бою, но понимала, что совершенство в данном вопросе недостижимо, и мечется она из-за тревоги и предвкушения славной драки.

Бои следовали один за одним, перемежаясь короткими перерывами, в которые зрители успевали поболтать со знакомыми, прогуляться по сводчатой анфиладе наверху с видом на город или перекусить копченостями или сладостями с лотков будто из ниоткуда появляющихся торгашей.  
Жители Севера со светлыми волосами, заплетенными в косы, и массивными топорами боролись здесь, на потеху толпе, с дэвами — демонами пустыни, прячущими свои непотребные морды за не менее зверскими масками. Изящные юные девы со смоляными косами и в тюлевых нарядах — местные жительницы, защитницы гаремов, ловко метали свои ядовитые жала в представителей речного народа, непонятно как выживающих здесь, вдалеке от воды.

Здесь собрались, кажется, представители всех земель и всех рас, но, несмотря на волю к победе, на арене не было места жестокости — пусть бой длился и не до первой крови, а дольше, но никого еще (кроме отпетых глупцов) не уносили с арены с закрытым лицом. Скамейки сектора для бойцов постепенно пустели, оставляя все меньше преград между девушкой и преследующим ее взглядом мага.

Вероятно, их оставили на десерт, оно и понятно — бой ожидался красочный, на него делалось много ставок. Маг — вроде как местный, но отстраненный, скучный, никто его никогда не видел навеселе или с подружкой под боком, хотя многие ему себя предлагали. И Ррайара — чужачка в заморском костюме, зато дышащая полной грудью, никогда не отказывающаяся от хмельного вина или знатного пира, или теплых объятий, черпающая жадно все радости мира. Многим было трудно решить, за кого они хотят поставить свои кровные.

Бои Ррайару не отвлекали от ощущения буравящего затылок взгляда, а вот танцующие с лентами одалиски, развлекающие публику в перерыве, смогли. Это было не трудно: они были практически обнажены, а девушка так и не привела вчера никого в свою одинокую каморку под крышей — берегла силы перед дракой, да и перепила знатно. А девушки на арене, выбивающие ритм босыми ногами, все кружились и кружились.

В тот момент, когда глашатай прокричал ее имя, она с трудом вернулась к реальности, завороженная плавным танцем гибких тел, а потом сорвалась с места с неподобающей ее статусу бойца арены скоростью, перепрыгивая через ступеньки и оставив мага далеко позади. Прислушалась, мстительно наслаждаясь тем, что ей рукоплескали больше, чем ему — пускай и чужачка, она не могла не нравиться местному люду — лучезарная, как солнце, с открытой улыбкой и копной волнистых рыжих волос. Особенно хороша она была по сравнению с магом, хоть и откинувшим с лица капюшон, но не ставшим менее бесцветным.

Как только оба вступили на влажный песок арены, зазвучал тревожный бой барабанов, возвещая о скором начале боя. Зрители, закупившиеся снедью у лоточников, заспешили к своим местам. Где-то заплакал ребенок, потревоженный глухим, как биение сердца, мрачным и чарующим ритмом. Пронизанные солнечным светом и ароматом моря полотнища хлопали, казалось, в такт этому диковинному ритму.

Ррайяра заняла свое место, положила ладонь на эфес своей сабли. Как и все местные жители, хоть и была чужачкой, она верила в Судьбу и верила в то, что все сложится так, как должно сложиться.

Дерхан, заняв свое, запустил руку в широкий ворот мантии и достал витой амулет — символ дарованной ему в обмен на Тайну магии. Девушка, не оставляющая надежды разгадать его загадку, цепко вгляделась — амулет как амулет, тысячи она таких перевидала, и этот ничем не отличался от прочих. Разгадка тайны песчаного мага была от нее все так же далека.  
Бой барабанов стих на резкой ноте, возвещая о начале поединка. Наемница пошевелилась первой, не снимая руки с оружия, медленно принялась обходить арену кругом — не приближаясь к чародею и не отдаляясь, просто присматриваясь к его силам. Тот двинулся кругом тоже, повторяя за ней фигуры этого танца, позволяя ей вести.

Как позже, уже вступив в схватку, поняла Ррайара, он изучал ее повадки, как повадки песчаной рыси, просто копируя каждый шаг, подражая ей. Но стоило ей резко пересечь разделяющее их расстояние и замахнуться коротким кривым мечом, как амулет мага вспыхнул алым пламенем, поток силы вокруг него сгустился и закрутился вихрем, а удар Ррайары будто встретил чей-то парирующий клинок, с силой оттолкнувший ее прочь. Она споткнулась и чуть не упала, отступила назад под рев толпы, собираясь с силами для новой атаки.

Девушка накинулась на мага чередой быстрых сокрушительных атак, но тщетно: каждый ее шаг, каждый ее удар отзеркаливался магом с троекратной силой. Она как будто сражалась с армией своих собственных теней, узнавая в каждой из них свои бойцовые повадки. Это была отчаянная борьба, трудная и бесполезная — все равно, что плясать в зеркальном лабиринте, слепо тыкаясь в стеклянные стены. Она ни шаг не могла приблизиться к магу, причинить ему хотя бы какой-то маломальский вред, а сама уже была изранена и измучена, хотя и продолжала проводить атаку за атакой.

Бой не продлился бы долго в любом случае, а тут еще Рра, с силой замахнувшись своим хлыстом, получила в ответ по своим ногам тысячекратно усиленный удар и упала на колени в песок, спиной к бормочущему заклинания магу. Она надеялась еще подняться и встать перед магом лицом к лицу, уверенная, что ни один мужчина не осмелится ударить соперницу в спину, даже если не из-за собственной чести, то хотя бы не желая вызвать неприязнь у толпы. Но ошиблась — чародей нанес свой первый (не отраженный) удар за поединок, направив удар между ее лопаток и снова толкнув лицом в песок. Толпа разочарованно загудела — порицая ушлого мага или не желая быть свидетелями настолько скорой развязки восхитительного поединка.

За то время, что магу потребовалось, чтобы неслышно пересечь арену, Рра только и смогла, что перевернуться на спину, уставиться в хрустально-синее небо между реющими полотнищами. Каждая клеточка ее тела глухо гудела и молила о пощаде. Воздух, выбитый ударом из легких, все никак не мог наполнить их снова. Биение сердца в ушах было стремительнее ритмов барабанов и заглушало все звуки. Маг подошел к ней ближе, остановился рядом. Гул толпы затих — зрители подались вперед, ожидая развязки.

По правилам местных поединков, поверженному сопернику необходимо было подать руку, давая шанс подняться на ноги и продолжить битву. Если же этого не происходило, поверженный не находил в себе сил подняться с земли, бой считался завершенным. Ррайара вцепилась в сухую ладонь нисколько, кажется, не утомленного мага. Понимая, что у нее уже не достанет сил встать сейчас на ноги, притянула его к себе. Откашлялась, облизала пересохшие губы, выдохнула склонившемуся над ней магу на ухо:

— Ты сражался подло и подло победил… — прохрипела она, — ты дерешься хуже портовой девки.

Она бы сплюнула, но во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. Сил цепляться за его плечо у нее больше не было, так что она отпустила его руку, откидываясь обратно в песок и ожидая крика глашатая, который назовет имя победителя. После этого ее поднимут на руки и унесут в покои лекаря, который положит припарки на ее ушибы и напоит ее целебными эликсирами с тем, чтобы уже к вечеру она смогла попировать с друзьями в таверне, обсуждая свое славное поражение.

— Ты не мужик, ты мелкая подлая баба. — завершила свою обличительную речь она.

Она понимала, что такое поражение ничуть не хуже победы — маг поступил подло и утратил симпатии горожан, нарушив негласное правило, и, пускай бы она так и так проиграла бы, но теперь ее поражение было не результатом слабости, а результатом чужой нечестной игры.

Крик глашатая все не раздавался. Что-то упало рядом с ней в песок, заставляя ее распахнуть глаза. Рядом с Рра на земле лежал раскрытый магический амулет, вероятно, соскользнувший с его шеи.

Все, что она успела заметить — то, как маг накинул капюшон на голову и растаял в тенях на краю арены, смешавшись с нищей толпой. Девушка уже окончательно перестала понимать, что происходит, и почему маг не дождался объявления победителя. Протянув руку, она сжала амулет в кулаке.

-…И победителем объявляется Ррайара из Цинтарина! — поколебавшись, прокричал глашатай. Она только и успела, что засунуть руку с амулетом в карман, прежде чем ее сознание благословенно погасло.

~~

Ррайара совсем не так себе представляла, как проведет этот вечер, но, проснувшись в просторной палате лекаря, обнаружила в своей руке амулет, в который вцепилась с такой силой, что на ладони остались следы, и не выпустила, несмотря на отключку.

Из сбивчивых объяснений сотоварищей по палате она поняла, что Дерхан сбежал, сдался, будучи в секунде от победы. Такого ещё не случалось ни на одной из арен — сбежать за секунду до того, как стал победителем. С другой стороны, мало кто не радовался подобному повороту событий — поступок чародея многих заставил желать ему поражения. Говорили даже о божественном вмешательстве и мгновенной каре.

Про амулет никто, кажется, не знал, никто его не заметил в пыли, и она не стала их просвещать, не чувствуя, что понимает все произошедшее полностью. Казалось, единственным способом что-либо узнать было найти самого Дерхана, который куда-то пропал после боя. И Ррайяра, отвергнув многочисленные дружеские приглашения на победную пирушку, отправилась на поиски, впрочем, не забыв забрать у распорядителя игр свои кровно заработанные.

Над Ахаруком уже разгорались звезды, уличные светильники еще не горели — скорее всего, фонарщики, сбившись в группы, обсуждали исход недавнего боя, вместо того чтобы заниматься работой. Ррайара их не винила — она и сама ведь искала того, с кем могла бы его обсудить. Тем не менее это обстоятельство существенно осложняло поиски даже для нее, знающей в этом городе каждый закоулок и каждую тень.

Не меньше половины ночи провела она в поисках. Наверное, давно было пора остановиться, отправиться на ночлег в свою комнатенку со скрипучими половицами, лечь в альков, задернуть полог и заснуть, счастливой и утомленной, но что-то влекло девушку прочь от уютного ночлега. Она чувствовала, что маг не спит, блуждает в темноте, как и она, и что если она не найдет его до тех пор, пока не погаснет последняя звезда с наступлением утра, не найдет уже никогда. Ррайара не знала, откуда пришло это знание, но почему-то ему верила.

Уже порядком утомленная — зелья, которыми ее напичкал лекарь, уже утрачивали свою силу, она решила подняться в один открытый садик на крыше. Легко пробежалась по веренице подвесных мостков и вошла в уютный уголок. Ветви растений в кадках реяли победно на морском ветру, как военные стяги или наполненные ветром паруса. Стрекотали цикады, сияли звезды, луна начинала свое медленное шествие по горизонту.

На скамейке у края крыши Ррайара заметила ставшую знакомой за последние два дня фигуру. Скрытая в тенях, она все равно была легко узнаваема. Нисколько не удивляясь подобному совпадению — она уже давно поняла, что ее сегодня ведет к магу Судьба, Ррайара присела рядом, уперлась сапожком в основание кованых перил, устраиваясь поудобнее — ушибы, которыми ее щедро наградил Дерхан в бою, гудели с каждой минутой все сильнее. Облегченно выдохнула, расслабляясь и давая отдых натруженным ногам.  
Пока она искала неуловимого мага, весь ее гнев на него за нечестный прием улегся. Она в принципе никогда не умела никого ненавидеть долго, даже соперника, нанесшего ей подлый удар. Так что просто сидела рядом, не зная, чем разбить шелестящую листьями тишину между ними.

Дерхан сидел спокойно, обратив лицо, скрытое в тенях капюшона, к восходящей луне, сейчас — кроваво-красной от поднятого ветрами в воздух песка. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда девушка опустилась на скамью рядом с ним, хотя расстояние между ними было невелико — куда как меньше, чем вчера в таверне.

Задумчиво огладил кончиками тонких пальцев волны омывающего их обоих ветра с запахом морской соли и заговорил. И, как ни странно, голос его больше не казался Ррайаре неприятным, он был глубоким и задумчивым, низким и напевным, погружающим в чародейский транс, хотя она точно знала, что Дерхан не может сейчас колдовать — его амулет по-прежнему лежал в ее кармане.

— В древних песнях поется, — мягко начал он, — что об стены города, который стоял на этом самом месте тысячи лет назад, билось Ахарское море. Волны накатывали одна за одной, облизывали подножия крепостных стен, наполняли сети богатым уловом, а узкие улочки — пряными ароматами соли и красных водорослей. И это длилось тысячу и тысячу лет, до тех пор, пока… может люди прогневили богов, как это часто бывает: боги и Судьба обидчивы, но море ушло, ушло навсегда. А город остался. И в звездные ночи, подобные этой, можно услышать, как хлопают на ветру паруса тысячи лет назад покинувших этот причал кораблей, потому что город спит и во сне видит море…

Дерхан замолчал, опустил на колени руку, которой на всем протяжении своего рассказа будто перебирал серебристые струны ветра, и низко склонил лицо.

— Что мне остается теперь, кроме как уйти вслед за призрачными кораблями, когда настанет рассвет? — с неожиданной болью подытожил он, сжимая виски ладонями.

Сердце Ррайары больно кольнуло: она понятия не имела, что произошло с магом, но не могла ему не сочувствовать. Все остатки ее неприязни к изменчивому серому магу будто развеяло ночным ветром, смыло розовеющим светом восходящей луны. Она сострадала ему и не знала, может ли как-то помочь.

Впрочем, у нее был козырь в рукаве. Вернее, в кармане. Она извлекла медальон, протерла его об штанину и, преодолевая неловкость, протянула Дерхану. Тот не сразу понял, чего она от него хочет, а когда понял, неспешно спрятал ладони в рукава, не желая принимать ее дар.

— Раз все знают, он больше не имеет силы. Оставь себе, будет твоим трофеем, — невесело хмыкнул он, так и не повернув к ней лица. А ей почему-то так хотелось встретиться с ним взглядом, как будто это могло утешить его, все исправить.

— Никто не знает, — мягко произнесла она, не убирая руки, держа амулет на раскрытой ладони. Маг вздрогнул, недоверчиво склонил голову, сомневаясь в ее словах, будто не веря во внезапную надежду, — я успела его спрятать и никому не сказала.

— Достаточно и того, что знаешь ты, — мотнул он головой и понурился снова. Ррайаре очень захотелось встряхнуть его за плечи, но, памятуя о продемонстрированной им вчера боязни прикосновений, она сдержалась. Так что, положив амулет на скамейку между ними, она просто принялась с веселой улыбкой нести какую-то околесицу, просто чтобы засыпать собеседника словами.

— Я так и не поняла, что там случилось, и никто не понял! Я валяюсь на земле, во рту песок, рядом амулет, а потом глашатай выкрикивает мое имя, вроде как я победила, а я лежу с распанаханой рожей и думаю: ну если это победа, то что я знаю о поражениях?.. Не думай обо мне лучше, чем я есть: я ничего не знаю!

Рра услышала, как маг тихонько фыркнул, поворачиваясь к ней. Вскинул руки, обнажив тонкие запястья, и стянул с головы капюшон. По плечам рассыпались тугие волны темных волос, в которые он тут же растеряно зарылся пальцами. А потом он вскинул голову, подставляя лицо скупым лучам лунного света.

Черты лица мага больше не плавились, изменяясь ежесекундно, так что даже и этого скудного света Ррайаре было достаточно, чтобы понять, что перед ней на скамье сидит молодая женщина. Тревожные миндалевидные глаза в обрамлении темных ресниц, привлекшие вчера ее внимание своей неуместностью на мужском лице, теперь глядели на Ррайару с узкого скуластого определенно-женского лица. Тонкие губы чародейки исказила грустная улыбка.

— Твои опрометчивые слова достигли своей цели, воительница. Ты разгадала мою тайну, но мне некого в этом винить, кроме себя самой. Я знала, что мне нельзя выходить на бой против тебя, но не смогла удержаться…

— Знала? — Ррайара все еще не могла прийти в себя от такого поворота событий, так что просто подала реплику, чтоб не выглядеть ошарашенной курицей. То есть она, сама не поняв этого, раскрыла тайну Дерхан, лишила ее магии, расколола ее амулет. Нелепая случайность, непристойный жест Судьбы. Если бы Ррайара знала, как аукнутся ее злые слова, никогда бы их не произнесла — жестокостью она не славилась. И она понимала это, и, кажется, Дерхан тоже, и ни в чем ее не винила.

— Так сказал мне вчера оракул в здешней гильдии магов, и я до последнего думала отменить этот бой, но ты крепко меня достала, — печально усмехнулась магичка, прикасаясь к расколотому амулету кончиками пальцев. — Если бы я знала, что расплачусь за свою невоздержанность утратой силы…

— Неужели нет никакой лазейки? Знаю я ваши колдовские штучки, все путано-перепутано, — шутливо подметила Ррайара, стараясь не выглядеть настолько виноватой, насколько себя чувствовала.

— Нет, — Дерхан покачала головой, заставив всколыхнуться темные волны волос, а Ррайару — поймать себя на желании зарыться в них пальцами. Явно сказывался адреналин прошедшего дня, но ей почему-то хотелось стереть печаль с этого узкого лица одним вполне конкретным, возвращающим в жизнь радость методом. — Я должна была прожить свою жизнь мужчиной, и только одному, самому дорогому для меня человеку, я могла бы раскрыть свою тайну.

Дерхан спокойно уставилась на звезды, подставляя лицо игривому ветерку. После той короткой вспышки чувств, выдавшей все постигшее ее горе, она совершенно успокоилась, будто приняв для себя какое-то окончательное решение. И Ррайара чувствовала, что не хочет его знать. «Уйти вместе с призрачными кораблями», так Дерхан сказала в самом начале — это звучало таинственно и печально, и вряд ли подразумевало что-то хорошее. Рыжеволосая девушка задумчиво уставилась на небосклон, начинающий потихоньку светлеть — она и не заметила, как прошла ночь.

— Знаешь, у меня появилась одна идейка, — подумав, заявила она, — раз я единственная, кто знает твой зарок… надо кое-что попробовать, а уйти с кораблями ты успеешь всегда.

~~~

Ррайара застыдилась бы беспорядку в собственном жилище, если бы Дерхан не сбросила с себя мантию сразу же, как только переступила порог. Тяжелая ткань кольцами свилась вокруг ее лодыжек, оставляя ее полностью обнаженной. В мягком утреннем свете тело чародейки казалось сияющим какой-то нездешней мраморной белизной, будто она уже была призраком.

Но призраком она не была — они не подрагивают от ночной прохлады, веющей из окон, и не кусают губы, смущаясь под пристальным взглядом. Судя по всему, вся ее решимость закончилась на этом резковатом жесте.  
План Ррайары был прост: если знать тайну темноволосой чародейки может только самый дорогой ей человек, Ррайаре следует этим человеком как можно скорее стать и, может быть, это вернет в амулет магию. Почему она решила приступить к выполнению этой идеи именно таким образом, она и сама не смогла бы сказать, просто у нее скулы сводило от желания поскорее прижаться к губам Дерхан. Судя по тому, что и сама чародейка нисколько не возражала и покорно вложила свою узкую ладонь в ее мозолистую руку, позволяя увести себя из сада на крыше, их желания совпадали.

Ррайара и представить не могла, глядя на тело, омываемое жемчужным предрассветным сиянием, каково это — быть на месте Дерхан, не иметь возможности разделить с кем-то любовь, обменять радости тела на магическую силу… Вот почему она так реагировала на прикосновения там, в таверне — просто отвыкла от прикосновений иных, чем в битве. Да и сама наемница не так давно если и думала о прикосновении к чародею-сопернику, то только с целью задушить, а теперь никак не могла решиться прикоснуться к Дерхан иначе, трепетно и с любовью.

Та стояла нагая в жемчужном рассвете, зябко обхватив себя за предплечья, не стараясь прикрыться, а только — согреться в одиночестве под пристальным взглядом растерявшейся Ррайары. Первые прохладные лучи солнца обрисовывали ее изящный силуэт: женственный абрис ног, узкие бедра, небольшую грудь, полускрытую рассыпавшимися по плечам прядями волос… Она была худощавой, но ладной, и уж точно ни в чем не походила на мужчину.

— Ох… — наконец-то смогла восхищенно выдавить рыжеволосая наемница, поступая, как обычно — не знаешь, что говорить, неси чушь, — если все магички прячут под балахонами такооое, мир многое теряет!

Губы Дерхан изогнулись в полуулыбке, но не проронили ни слова. Жестом чародейка призвала Ррайару к молчанию и так же, жестом, привлекла к себе. Ррайара не могла, да и не хотела сопротивляться, поспешив прижать к себе подрагивающее тело чародейки, будто та могла в любой момент раствориться в воздухе, словно бесплотный пустынный мираж.

Очень скоро чародейка перестала вздрагивать от каждого ее прикосновения, привыкнув к мозолистым теплым ладоням, стремящимся объять и огладить все ее тело, к мягким ласковым прикосновениям, к нежным поцелуям, к трению обнаженной кожи об ткань камзола.

И, пока длилось это их бесконечное утро, Ррайара узнала, что аккуратная грудь чародейки будто создана специально для ее ладоней, а ложбинка под ухом — для ее жадных губ. Узнала, какой нетерпеливой может быть Дерхан, стягивающая с нее одежду, и как она сладко стонет, когда спускаешься губами к низу ее живота.

Дерхан металась по постели, стонала и трепетала, стараясь вобрать в себя как можно больше — больше поцелуев, больше прикосновений. Зарывалась пальцами в золотые волосы наемницы и вся напрягалась, будто натянутая тетива, когда пальцы рыжеволосой прокрадывались между ее бедер. А Ррайара гладила ее нежную бархатистую кожу, лаская все, до чего могла дотянуться, не отрываясь губами от тонких прохладных губ, прижимала чародейку к себе, согревая своим теплом, отдавая всю себя, только бы утолить ее жажду прикосновений.

Шептала ей на ухо всякие глупости, ощущая, как по телу возлюбленной проходят волны возбуждения, вылизывала соленые капельки, проступившие на ключицах, будто была огромной дикой кошкой, вбирала губами напрягшиеся острые соски, скользила ниже и ниже, пока с губ чародейки один за другим не начинали срываться стоны.

И то, что происходило между ними сейчас, когда тонкие бледные пальцы зарывались в рыжую шевелюру, указывая губам наемницы верное направление, было простым и безыскусным, и вместе с тем было — Судьбой.  
~~  
Магия не вернулась к чародейке ни тогда, ни неделей позже, хотя они и не выпускали друг друга из объятий, не в силах насытиться. Не желая, чтобы о состоянии Дерхан кому-нибудь стало известно, они покинули город через дюжину дней, на рассвете, с одним из купеческих караванов отправившись к морю. А там уже, в ближайшем порту, корабль перевез их через океан, отрезав от прошлого.

Они провели с друг другом не одну сотню дней, и дни эти не всегда были наполнены счастьем, но и печалью, бывало, тоже. И долгое время минуло с тех пор, как рыжеволосая наемница поняла, что это — любовь, а это случилось практически сразу.

А в одну из ночей Ррайара проснулась из-за того, что их комнатенку заполнило золотистое мерцание. Это светил во тьме, наконец обретя свою прежнюю силу, магический амулет Дерхан, который был надежно спрятан на дне сундука еще со времен их переезда. И свет этот говорил о том, что Ррайаре наконец удалось стать для Дерхан самым дорогим человеком в мире.  
Дерхан недовольно заворчала и заворочалась: здесь, в западных землях, нисколько не похожих на ее родной Ахарук, она постоянно мерзла во сне. Так что улыбающейся Ррайаре ничего не оставалось, кроме как юркнуть обратно под одеяло, прижавшись своим солнечно-теплым телом к ее спине.  
Все сложилось так, как и должно было сложиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Принцессе Анне


End file.
